


Still You

by fire_andwolfsbane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_andwolfsbane/pseuds/fire_andwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek bites someone to show his love and save a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still You

Stiles sits up.  
  
His inside feels warm, too warm; he can feel the blood rushing though his veins. It takes a moment for his eyes adjust to what's before him,  
  
Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are all crouched around him. His nose and ears do the same. Everything seemed so clear. He could see hear the sounds of the others, breathing again, now that he was awake. But nothing smelt normal, everything was different, off somehow. He looked at Derek like the plea in his face was question enough.  
  
“What, what happened.” Stiles asked surprised his voice was the same. He didn’t have any urge to become super bitchy, so something was definanlty wrong with Derek’s pack, _his pack_. Stiles faintly remembers Derek kneeling next to him. Growling at something off in the distance, but then things go black. Was Derek the one that saved him?  
  
“Derek bit you, you were dying and we couldn’t, beta’s can’t, we didn’t know what else to do. I’m sorry Stiles.” that last part comes out as a whisper. Scott ducks his head. Erica and Boyd both look to Derek, so does Stiles.  
  
“You saved me?” Stiles ask taken aback  
  
“I changed you.” Derek says curtly, but there’s hurt and pain behind his voice.  
  
“You had to, there was no other choice.” Derek looks at Stiles, a look of understanding passes though his face, its soon masked with an unreadable expression. Stiles stares as Derek turns to leave,  
  
“Thank you.” Stiles whispers. Hes’s hugged by Erica, Scott, and Isaac. He barely misses out on the hushed _“your welcome.”_ that Derek gives before leaving the room completly. Once Derek leaves, everyone starts talkling at once. They tell stiles how happy they are that he's one of them. They explain how training goes, but everything sounds like white noise to Stiles' ears. The only thing he's focused on is the sound of the unsteady heart beat of Derek. He listens to to the breaths Derek intakes.

Stiles is unsure if the sounds he hears are those of  his friends but he's moving on a hunch and before he knows it he's following the heartbeat into the kitchen. Isaac and Erica attempt to force Stiles back to the ground, Scott and Boyd are wrestling, shouting words that don't make it to Stile's ears.

Derek stands with his back to the door. His hands bracing the sink. His breathing is ragged and sharp. Stiles watches and wonders if Derek is aware that Stiles is there. His back is covered in unhealed claw marks. His shirt and shorts are covered in blood, his hands they're white knuckled and shaking.

Stiles walks forward bravely, putting one hand on his Dereks scarred back. The room tips over and Stiles finds himself on his back, with a shift of his arms he and Derek shift 3 more times until Stiles is straddling Dereks lap.

"I'm still me Derek." He says, fingers digging into Dereks shoulders.

"I- I know, you're stonger, but you're still you. I can feel it. You're all awkward limbs and flailing," Derek smiles letting his hand come and rest on Stiles calf. 

"You're not like them. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Nothing, Derek, you did your best."

"Yeah,"

"So you're gonna train me now huh?" Stiles laughs lightening the mood. He takes Dereks hand and stands up.

"Yeah i guess since i'm stuck with you now i'm gonna have to train you, I won't like it, but i'll do it." Derek pulls Stiles into a hug, resting his head in the crook of Stiles' neck.

"I almost lost you tonight." Derek says as Stiles rubs soothing circles on his back.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Please don't do that again."

"Come on, It's me Stiles, I make no promises."

"It's still you." Derek chuckles out.

"Awwww wook at wittle Derwek, he has emotions!" Erica rings out from her spot on the floor. Derek and Stiles laugh interlocking fingers.

 

 

>>><<<

3 Months Later

 

Stiles has been training for what feels like all his life. His bones ache and the sleep, what little he gets, has been restless. Derek insist on traing him more than the others partly because he's a new werewolf, and partly beacuse he still has those awkward moments, but mostly because Derek wants Stiles to be prepared.

They found out on week 4 of training that once Stiles got the bite, he lost most of his magic. Dean has been coming over to the Hale house to practice, but reeling in magic is much more tireing than running through timed courses, and doing back to back suicide runs. So when Stiles finds out that pack training today involves actually seeing daylight Stiles might've jumped around too much and broke a lamp.

"Your're still Stiles." Boyd says patting Stiles on the shoulder leaving the house and claiming the passenger side of Dereks car. They head towards the mall. Excitment rolling off everyone, including Derek.

"I want you guys to split up. Watch, observe, take notes. when an hour goes by, scent each other out and meet by the food court."

"Aw looks like Derek is sick of us." Isaac says faking tears.

"Shut-up Isaac." Scott says playfully punching him in the shoulder and heading towards the shopping center. They banter for a while before Erica and Boyd dissapear into the doors with them.

"You're not really sick of us are you?"  Stiles asks slipping his arm around Dereks waist.

"Yes, completly, i'm so tired of you all." Derek rolls his eyes and lets Stiles detects the lie.

"but just because i fuck you occasionally, every other night doesn't mean you get out of training, so go on you little brat." Derek bends less than an inch down to place a kiss on the top of Stiles' head.

"You know you want this." Stiles says before jogging off. Derek smacks his butt and smiles.

"nope i just want that ass." 

\---

Stiles wanders around inside the bookstore. He's not really searching for anything, but thats not gonna stop the pretty brunette from coming over every 5 minutes asking if he needs anything. 

"hey so, I see you're in the cooking section, do you need help with finding something?

"No, uh actually," There is only one way this girl will leave him alone.

"My boyfriend is actually trying new recipies for our, uh kids, yeah and uh, we need a book that has recipies for everyone." Stiles puts on his best fake smile. He see's the exact moment her heart shatters but Stiles isn't in the mood to care. He smells something familar, the scent of metal and wine with a mix of wolfsbane. He's smelt it before but where exactly?

"oh uh we have some family cookbooks on the next isle over." The brunette says walking away with her head downcast.

"Oh no thanks for your help, what if i get lost?" Stiles murmmers to himself. He sits himself on the nearest table trying to remember where he last smelt that horrifying yet beautiful smell. Thats when he reconizes it. The smell, the sound of the abnormaly calm heartbeat. _CHRIS FUCKING ARGENT,_ CHRIS FUCKING ARGENT IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HIM! Aside from the internal meltdown that Stiles just had, he calmly closes his book and adresses the older man.

"Hello Chris."

"Hey- uh how did you-"

"I know things now." Stiles says standing staring intently at Argent.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Of course Argent would know Derek _had_ to bite him; his daughter was there that night.

"So uh how's Allison?"

"She's fine, she was just really worried about you. she didn't want- she didn't want you to be-"

"Different, yeah i get it. If it's any conselation, i've been told that i'm still the same. Will you tell Allison that, i'm fine."

"yeah I will, don't worry." Chris smiles, and in a way it's settling. Stiles' phone buzzes in his pocket. An hour has gone by.

"Well i gotta meet the pack. i'll see you around." They shake hands and go seperate ways. Stiles was so focused on trying to not so rush that he didn't notice the book protruding from the bottom shelf that he tripped, almost fallling on his face, thank God for the edge of  the bookshelf. He hears Chris chukle.

"Yeah, it's still you." He says before sauntering off into another isle.

>>><<<

"Well that was fun." Erica says laying on the couch next to boyd. He grunts his response sniffing her hair more deeply than before. Isaac and Scott sit on the floor, heads resting on the armrest. Stiles and Derek share the loveseat. Stiles' head resting on his shoulder eyes close to closing, sleep engulfing his body.

"mmh" Stiles says moving closer to Dereks warm body. Derek kisses his temple and sinks lower into the chair. He laughs into his hair and closes his eyes. 

"Still you." He whispers before sleeps claims them.

 


End file.
